Fable One-Shot Numero Tres!
by it-is-i-me2
Summary: After changing the name of my story, Spire in Driftwood, I forgot to replace my third story in my oneshot series. Blade hosts a slumber party, which ends in a blaze of glory and chaos.


"Forge," said Albion's beloved and redheaded queen, one day to her right-hand man. "I'm having a slumber party tonight."

Forge looked up from the royal's daily agenda. "A slumber party?"

"Yes."

"Sounds dangerous," he said, and continued studying the agenda. "Who's coming over?" he asked, cautiously.

"Just you and Ben."

"No Reaver?"

"Well," Blade frowned, leaning head against her elbow. "I debated whether or not I should invite him, but I'm afraid of several possibilities resulting in his presence."

"Like?"

"What if you challenge him to a duel?" Blade wondered, deeply concerned.

"Blade..."

"What if he gets intoxicated? What he wants to hook up?"

"I'd rip his head clean off-"

"What if he demands that I give back his unicorn painting?" At the mention of the last thought, the color drained from Blade's face. "I don't want to give back his painting!" The queen began uncontrollably sobbing.

"Really?" asked Forge, glancing at her. "That's what you're worried about the most? That he will want his painting back?" Forge sighed and knelt down to peer into her face. "Blade," he said, carefully drying her tears. "It'll be fine. If Reaver shows up and demands that you give his painting back, just kick him where the sun don't shine." Blade smiled, giggling at the thought.

Later that evening, Ben arrived at the castle, carrying a sleeping bag, a backpack, a pillow, and a teddy bear.

"Hey, Ben," greeted Blade, with a grin.

"Hey, guys," said Ben, acknowledging Forge.

"Hey," said Forge, with a wave.

"What's your teddy bear's name?" asked Blade.

"Teddy," answered Ben.

"He doesn't look like a 'Teddy,'" Blade said. "He looks like a 'Fredrick Charles Thomas Henry McStuffins the eighth.'"

Ben nodded. "But 'Teddy' for short, right?"

Blade's face lit up. "Yeah!"

Forge laughed.

After setting up a pallet made of blankets, pillows, and as many stuffed animals that could be found, Blade decided that she wanted to build a pillow fort, instead. As she and Ben gathered every single pillow in the castle, including couch cushions and throw pillows, Forge organized each item by what it was. Stuffed animals, check. Pillows and miscellaneous, check. Blankets, check. Now all they needed was the perfect spot...

After they finished building their pillow fort, Ben ruined it by declaring pillow war on Blade's kingdom, and Forge received a pillow to the face, the queen announced that she was hungry.

"Blade, I told you to eat beforehand," frowned Forge.

"I forgot to!" said Blade.

"That's alright," grinned Ben. "I could eat, as well."

"Haha!" laughed Blade. "Two out of three, I win!"

"Fine," Forge said, with a wave of his hand. "But be quick."

Blade led Ben to the kitchen to demand food from the cook.

After a quick bite, they returned. That's when Ben had the crazy idea of starting a game of Truth or Dare.

"What's that?" asked Blade.

"You've never played Truth or Dare?" asked Forge, dumbfounded. Blade shook her head. "You've been missing out," he said.

"Truth or Dare is simple," explained Ben. "Someone asks a question to anyone of his choosing or they dare that person to do something, depending on which they pick."

"Oh. Okay," Blade studied each of the men. "Who's first?"

Forge raised his hand. "I'll go." He scanned each player, carefully. "Ben," he said, finally. "Truth or Dare?"

"Dare," Ben picked, instantaneously.

"I dare you to..." Forge considered his power, grinning from ear to ear. "I dare you to..." He began feverishly whispering in Ben's ear.

"No!" said the captain, "Jasper would kill us!"

"Can I join?" asked Blade, without questioning what "it" was that they were doing.

"Come on," pleaded Forge. "You know you want to..."

Ben frowned. "I know I _want_ to," he said, longingly, "but..."

"But?"

Ben thought for a moment. "What if Jasper finds us?"

"You wanted Dare!" cried Forge.

"Fine," said Ben. "You're on."

He, Forge, and Blade walked down the hall towards the entryway.

"Matches?" asked Ben.

"Check," said Forge.

"I might need help with the chandelier," said Ben.

"Right behind you," said Forge.

With Forge's help, Ben climbed onto the banister that separated the second floor from the first floor.

"Ready?" asked Forge.

"Light me," said Ben.

Forge ignited a match. Carefully keeping it from sputtering out, Forge held it up to Ben.

"Go," said Forge.

With that single word, a chain of events occurred. Forge set Ben's pant hems on fire, as Ben leaped off the banister, clinging onto the chandelier for dear life. As he swung toward the front entrance, the flames climbed his pant legs. After three swings, Ben hurled himself toward the window, and onto the grass below.

"That was awesome!" cheered Blade, with delight.

Forge grinned, racing down the stairs to congratulate the orange-haired officer.

"What do you think you're doing?!" came an infuriated voice.

"Oh, no," said Forge, recognizing the source. "Jasper."

The butler had stormed through the castle's massive front doors, dragging Ben behind him, by the collar of his shirt.

"Explain," he demanded, seething.

"We're having a sleepover!" exclaimed Blade.

Jasper face-palmed at the queen's logic. "Carry on," he murmured through clenched teeth. "But... _discreetly_, if you will."

The group returned to their pillow fort, disappointed.

"Ben, it's your turn," said Forge.

"Sure," winced Ben, as the nurses patched up his bloodied leg. "Blade, Truth or Dare?"

"Truth," said Blade.

"Wimp," muttered Ben. "Is it true... that you stole Reaver's underwear once?"

"Guilty," answered Blade, a little too quickly.

Ben clutched his sides from laughing. "Seriously?"

"Regrettably, yes."

Ben laughed for what seemed like an eternity. "It's your turn," he said, finally.

"Forge," Blade smiled as she addressed the blacksmith. "Truth or Dare?"

"Dare," Forge decided.

"I dare you to..." Blade glanced at him. "...kiss me." Forge obliged, gently pecking her nose.

Ben made a disgusted face at the duo. "Get a room," he complained.

**A.N.: Shoutout to my friend, Trevor, who turned seventeen today! How does it feel to be a geezer, punk?**


End file.
